


Hard Candy

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Facial, M/M, Porn With No Plot/Plot What Plot, blowjob, light dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Scottie just wants to give Leonard a blowjob. It takes some convincing.





	Hard Candy

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs* Eh, I still don't know-

Scottie forced Leonard against the wall by his wrists, he was stronger than his thin frame would suggest.  
"Cccooommmeee ooonnn, Leonard~" Scottie playfully whined, cheeks a dusty pink. They had been drinking and messing around and they started making out and grinding against each other and well, here they are now.  
"S-Scottie...P-Please..." Leonard slurred, attempting to escape from the shorter man's grip.  
"Don't you wanna *hic* have fun?" Scottie asked, hiccuping halfway through.

Leonard ceased his fighting, face shifting as he visibly tried to process the question with his alcohol-clouded mind Scottie slid down to his knees and rubbed his neighbor's hardened member through his pants.  
"A-Ah..." Leonard gasped, arms limply falling to his sides. The spiky-haired man unzipped Leonard's pants and pulled them down, along with his underwear.  
"W-Woah!" Leonard yelped, surprised by his pants suddenly being removed.

"Y-You're so big..." Scottie purred, taking hold of his boyfriend's cock. He licked up and down the shaft causing the mustached man to grip the back of Scottie's head, urging him further. The younger male took Leonard into his mouth, slowly taking more and more as he bobbed up and down. Leonard wanted Scottie to feel good, too so, he began rubbing Scottie's bulge with his foot.

Scottie kept sucking his lover, occasionally looking up, making eye contact with Leonard. He had a feeling Leonard was close, and he was, too. Scottie took all of Leonard's dick into his mouth and licked the underside while humming. Leonard grunted and took a step back, member coating Scottie's face with it's sticky discharge as it exited the boy's mouth. Scottie weakly moaned as he felt the front of his boxers grow wet as he also came. Leonard slid down the wall, half-heartedly pulling his pants up, not caring to button or properly fixing them. Scottie crawled over and lay down on the man, resting his head on Leonard's built chest. Leonard wrapped his arms around the boy, soon feeling sleep overtake him, not caring that they were in his hallway.


End file.
